bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 10
Halloween It was October 31, 2008, a.k.a. Halloween. This was going to be my first Halloween here at Bullworth. Back in Carcer City, Halloween was a day where alot of kids would do anything to get candy and also hung out at parties. It was also a time for pranks, both big and small. It was also a time for fighting people that mad you so mad during the month. I remember when I was 14 (which was two years ago), I pissed off a leader of a clique just by mouthing off about his girlfriend. He told me he would get me back soon enough, but I didn't believe him since he never even made a move till Halloween came, when he jumped me in a alleyway and beat the snott out of me. It was the same routine every year. I know it also happens in other parts of Liberty State and Blakton City (even though it is located in another state). It isn't part of Alderney's traditions and I hope it ain't part of Bullworth's either. Halloween is a good time to chillax with friends and plan very good pranks to pull on people, but things ain't that good. Just a couple days ago, a bank in Liberty City was just robbed and two people were killed, one was a gun club member and the other was one of the robbers and member of the Irish Mob. Also, things were going bad here in Bullworth. Just like the events that happened last year (which I didn't really pay much attention to), the Preps, Nerds and Jocks are causing trouble for the school, but things are alittle more weird. The Preps are starting to agrue amonst themselves, the Nerds are starting to go crazy and start a gang war against the Jocks and the Jocks....well, they are starting to be alittle more violent than usual towards Jimmy Hopkins (I watched them curse him out the other day and yes, they did it last year). Things were starting to get sturred up and I did not like it one bit. I had too much on my hands to think about all that crazy stuff. I was setting up my Halloween costum. I was going to be Claude Speed, one of the most dangerous street criminals to ever lived. He use to be a street racer in San Andreas during the early '90s till he got a crazy bitch for a girlfriend and they moved to Liberty City and robbed places for 9 years till she betrayed him. He then worked for many different gangs and people and....well, let's just say he caused one of the scariest moments in the history of Liberty City. I know all this from watching it from the news and reading it from newspapers. Right now, there has been no word about him. People say he died a few years ago, but I think he could be just laying low, illegally selling weapons to other criminals and then soon enough, strike again. Only maybe it would be in a different city, probably Blakton City. You could never be so sure if he might strike again in Liberty or in another city. Anyway, after I got dressed, Greg came in and said, "You suppose to be a Greaser for Halloween? We're already familar with Greasers, so there ain't anything scary about them". "Haha, you're a funny guy. I'm suppose to be Claude Speed. One of the most dangerous criminals that ever lived", I said. "At least you have a good costum. Your friend Jill looks like Jill Valentine from Resident Evil 3 ''and she is bothered about people calling her Jill Valentine whenever people do call her that. And a funny thing is Russel is dressed up like Nemesis. It's going to be one heck of a chase", Greg said. I looked at Greg and said, "Yeah, one funny chase around the entire town. Maybe even across town". "Yeah", Greg said while grinning. "You going to get dressed or something?" I asked. "I might. I need a minute to think", he said. "Alright, I'll see ya there or not. It's going to get crowded so I doubt that we might run into each other 10 times", I said. "Alright, see ya", he said. I then exit the dorm and met up with Kendra and Jill. "Hey Jill Valentine, I think you need to escape Raccoon City before Nemesis finds you and kills you as well as escape the radius of the nuclear blast", I said. "Up yours", she said while casting me the finger. "If you don't like being called Jill Valentine, then why put on a costum that makes you look like her?" asked Kendra. "I didn't know what else to put on, okay?" she said. Just then, Russel came out from behind a corner. "STARS", he yelled. "Run Jill, run", I said. Jill saw Russel from a distance and started to run and scream her head off. "So, what was happening between you two when I came out?" I asked. "No, we were just talking. It's nothing bad", she said. "I never really notice you two talking to each other execpt for in the Girls' Dorm which you tell me about sometimes", I said. "Yeah", she said. "Let's get to the gym. I'm ready to party", I said. "Whatever you say, you crazy street thug", she said. At least she knows what I'm suppose to be, sort of. We got to the Athletic Area where we heard music from inside the gym. So far, the party seem like it was going to be awesome. We stepped into the gym and there was alot of kids there. There must have been hundreds there. There was also a few teachers there. How in the world is 3 or 4 teachers going to tame over a hundred students? The kids could cause a uprising and beat up the teachers for all we know. We walked over to the bleachers and sat down. I noticed alot of kids in different costums. One Greaser (Vance) was a pirate, one of the Bullies was wearing a mask that looked like the cook and I know it was a Prep that was Master Chief's armor from ''Halo 2 and 3''. I walked up to the Prep and said, "Hey chief, since we all are going to die, can you reveil your face?" The Prep took off the helmet and it was Parker. "Nice costum", I said. "Thanks", he said. "And you are suppose to be?" "Claude Speed", I said. "Right", he said. That somewhat made me mad. How is it that no one knows who the hell Claude Speed is? Don't people research anything around? Just then, Peanut came out of nowhere and asked, "You makin' fun of us Greasers?" "No, I'm Claude Speed, the most dangerous criminal of all time", I said. "Yeah, sure. Great lie. Why don't you just call them '50s throwbacks while you're at it?" Ted said from a distance. "You trying to say something, tough guy?" I asked. "Yeah, quit lying to the Greaseballs and accept that they know better than you let on", he said. "I don't lie to friends, Ted. You on the other hand would sell out your friends in heartbeat if you wanted to", I said angerly. "Fuck you", he said. By now, alot of students were noticing the agrument. "Why don't you leave C-Money alone and go fuck yourself Ted?" Kendra said to Ted. "No tramp tells me what to do", he said before he pushed her down. I got angry and was about to punch Ted, but then a teacher said, "STOP RIGHT NOW". I turned and saw that it was Coach Raymond. "Ted, I saw everything. You come with me". "Why? He started it", Ted said. "I don't care who started it. I saw you push that girl down". He then grabbed Ted's arm and took him out of the gym. I turned to Peanut and said, "I'm not making fun of your clique, I swear. In fact, Greasers don't wear cargo pants and they have oil in their hair and I don't. In fact, I'm loyal to your crew". "You know what, forget it. If you say you ain't, you ain't. I'm cool with it now", he said. That actually made me mad. I'm a good friend of the Greasers and Peanut just got me in a agrument with Ted. Not to mention, it was his fault that Ted pushed Kendra down. Yeah, she was alright, but now I want to stomp on Ted's guts for it. Now that I think of it, how did Peanut become leader of the Greasers? If Peanut overreacts about small things like that, I can see now why most of the crew felt that Peanut shouldn't be leader. "I better go now", Peanut said before he left me alone. "Fuck ass Greaseball", I mumbled under my breath. I sat next to Kendra on the bleachers. "Sorry about that", I said to her. "It doesn't matter. I know how bad special occations turn out when we go on dates or go to dances", Kendra said. From the sound of her voice, I can tell that she was getting tired of bad stuff happening to us as a couple. I remember on our first date last year, Max's crew sent a hitman to kill me at the Rockin' Box. Then last month, Kendra almost got killed when the G.S. Crew member jammed the gears for the ferris-wheel. While thinking about those dates, ''Bad Voodoo by Kreeps came on. "You want to dance?" I asked Kendra, even though I can't really dance. "Why not?" she asked. We both got up and went to the dance floor, but before we started dancing, I was turned around by Coach Raymond and he said, "Kid, next time you run into trouble with Ted or any other Jock, just tell me or Coach Carrington. Okay?" he said. "I didn't really know you were here. I bet Coach Carrington ain't here at all?" I said. "He had important things to do tonight. Just remember what we keep telling you", he said before he went back to his post. I was glad that both coaches care about me, but I find it creepy for them to handle things for me. Plus, I ain't a person who likes to snitch on people Not even if I found my best friend dealing drugs would I snitch on him. "Are we going to dance or not?" asked Kendra. "Yeah, sure", I said. We started dancing to the song. It wasn't the 'hold onto your partner' dance or whatever it was called, we just danced solo while next to each other. We danced through a few songs. About Bad Voodoo, it was The Hunger by Kreeps that played. Then it was Vagabond by Greenskeepers (why would they play that song for a Halloween-theme dance). Then it was ''It's Terror Time Again ''by Skycycle. After dancing through all those songs, we went to sit down on the bleachers again. I was really thristy from all the dancing we did. "I'm going to get some punch. You want some?" I said to Kendra. "Sure", she said. I went to the punch bowl where a teacher was watching the bowl. I grabbed two paper cups and was about to pour some in the cup, but then Greg came out of nowhere and said, "Don't get some of that punch. Some people like to spike it with alcohol every single dance". "Didn't think you would come", I said. Then I looked at what he had on. All he had on was a black tanktop and a pair of jeans. "How come you ain't in a costum?" I asked. "I ain't really much for someone who dresses up for Halloween", Greg said. "Okay", I said. "Hey, some of the Hippies are giving away some free cans of beer outside", Greg said. "I would be careful if I were you. Hippies might put something in their beers. Something addicted like acid", I said. "Hey, I think they know better than to put acid in beers. And besides, I had a can and nothing happened so far", he said. "I might think about it. But hey, just because they didn't put anything in the cans doesn't mean that they might not push the stuff anytime soon. You got to remember about hippies, they like drugs and powerful ones". "Yeah, sure. I gotta get back to Holly. I'll see ya", he said before he left. "He thinks I'm overreacting", I said to myself. I then returned to Kendra and asked her, "You want a beer instead?" "We're on school grounds. Sure", she said. Before we could go outside, alot of the kids were running to the exits. I assumed that it was a fight going on outside. "Let's wait till the crowd clears off before we get that beer", I said. Just then, Greg came into the gym, moving through the crowd. "C-Money, you better come out here", he said. "Why?" I asked. "It's Jill. She's hurt", he said. I got real numb for a minute. I then rushed through the crowd to get outside. I got to the basketball court and saw Jill unconious on the ground. I then crouched next to her. "What happened?" I asked. Greg came up next to me and said, "She just arrived after being chased by Russel. Then Ted just came out of nowhere and busted a bottle on her head". "Where is he right now? I am going to beat the living shit out of him", I said. Greg pointed to where Ted was getting handcuffed by a cop (I wondered if he was here the whole dance or he just got here). "I guess that since he's spending a night in jail, you don't need to do anything", Greg said. "WRONG!!!! He will pay for his actions and dearly. Did anyone call for an ambulance?" I said. "That cop called for one not to long ago", Greg said. "That's good", I said. We waited a few minutes for the ambulance to show up. When they finally did, I got into the back and so did Kendra. The ambulance went to the hospital in Old Bullworth Vale. 30 Minutes Later We both got word from the doctor. Jill was going to be alright, but might have a scar where she was cut badly for the rest of her life. I was really pissed now. Ted has crossed the line this time. He pushed my girlfriend down as well as called her a tramp and busted a bottle on my best friend's head. It was me who got him pissed. He should have done it to me, not Jill. Now I want blood. I want to give him a revenge hit for everything that he ever did to me. Something that he will never forget. But for now, all I could do was take Kendra back to school and just chill in the dorm. The dance ended right about now. I know for sure since that whole comotion happened. We walked all the way back to school without anything to say. I was real worried and I know Kendra was as well. When we got to the Girls' Dorm, I kissed Kendra on the lips and said, "Good night". "Yeah, sure", she said. "What's wrong? You were like that since the dance", I said. "It seems like everytime we go out, something bad always happens", she said. "Come on babe, I know I'm bad luck, but you knew that since you first started dating me", I said. "I'm just tired of it", she said before she entered the dorm. Now I felt bad about Kendra. She was right. People tried to kill me whenever we went on dates. I walked to the Boys' Dorm thinking about all that has happened tonight. When I entered the Boys' Dorm, Greg came up to me and asked, "Is Jill doing alright?" "I think. She's going to have a scar where she was cut badly forever. Derek is going to be flabbergashed when he hears about this", I said. "It's my fault. I seen Ted with the bottle. I shoulda stop him when I got the chance", Greg said. I was too worried about Jill that I couldn't get angry at Greg. He saw Ted with the bottle and knew what his target was. He should have stopped him, but I was too worried to get angry at Greg. "It's alright", I said. I went to my dorm room and then layed on the bed without changing out of my Halloween outfit. I fell asleep a few minutes later. I had a bad dream where I was outside the gym and I saw Jill and Ted 10 feet away from her. He pulled out the bottle and ran towards her position. I screamed and screamed, but no one listened. I tried to run to her, but it seemed like I was glued to that one spot. Then he swung the bottle. It hit her head and glass shattered everywhere as well as blood. I woke up from the dream with cold sweat. That was it, I thought. I am going to get my revenge on Ted once the day comes. After my second class of the day, that will be when I get revenge on Ted. But first, I need a good plan. Category:Blog posts